


Too Hot

by WrC



Series: HiJack Drabbles [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught, Dog Toothless, First Meetings, Hot Weather, M/M, Seriously friggin warm oh lord its hot kind of hot, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup run into each other in their attempt to escape the god-awful heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot to celebrate my vacation! Loads of free time means loads of writing :D  
> This was inspired by the heat-wave currently sweeping across the Netherlands >.

“Shit”, the white haired teen swore. “Out of fucking ice.” He slammed the fridge shut with a series of disgruntled noises. It was just too bloody warm today, no other way about it. There was no escape from the heat - at least not in his direct vicinity. His little student-housing apartment was fast approaching hellish temperatures with the only two windows directed south, and his Uni-building had crappy AC. Sure, it could handle a bit of heat, but trying to cool that huge, old building during with its huge, old AC during such a heatwave was a lost cause. And he wasn’t a science major either, so he didn’t have access to the comfortably cooled labs.

And now he was out of fucking ice. Great. He grabbed a good book, threw some drinks and a couple of cooling-elements in an isolated bag and got in his car. His beautiful, god-awfully black and pitifully AC-deprived car. Rolling down all the windows barely helped and he was strongly convinced Satan himself would be very comfortable in this rolling toaster, but it was all he could do. He cursed and told himself it would all be worth it… eventually. And then he cursed some more, just for good measure.

His destination was an hour drive and a thirty-minute hike away. Drenched in sweat, he trudged on through the woods. This deep in the forest, it was at least a couple degrees cooler though. And the best part were the castle ruins that very few people seemed to know about. It was quiet, relatviely cool thanks to the big moat, and there was an abundance of shade. Perfect.

He got out his book, grabbed a cold drink and settled against what was once a mighty castle-wall, reduced to rubble by a stubborn tree, determined to grow through it.

 

Meanwhile, Jack wasn’t the only one who had a problem dealing with the heat. A certain brunette had escaped the oppressing warmth of his parents’ garden together with his black husky. The poor dog could handle the heat even worse than Hiccups leg and the cooler forest was a big plus.

They’d been walking for a while when the forest got less dense and they stumbled upon a clearing with what was once a modest keep in the middle. Outside of the foresty overhead sunscreen, the brunettes sweat-production instantly doubled and he started for the shade again, when he heard splashing sounds coming from the ruins. Toothless barked and his ears perked up happily.

“Wanna go check it out, bud?” Hiccup jokingly asked. Toothless wagged his tail and the brunette shrugged, heading for the moat. His shirt was already sticking uncomfortably to him anyway. “Whatever tickles your fancy”.

They walked across a stone bridge - apparently this keep hadn’t bothered with a draw-bridge - and started exploring the ruins. Hiccup started to limp a little, his leg acting up more and more. He swore under his breath and wandered the modest ruins, looking for a comfortable place to relax. The splashing had stopped and Hiccup wondered if he should make some noise to let whoever was here know he or she had company… Before he could make-up his mind, however, he was looking at a stark-naked white-haired teen, lying on the bank of the moat, three quarters in the shade. His pale, wet skin glistered where the sun hit him and his white, wet hair clung to his forehead. Clothes were scattered around him.

Hiccup yelped and immediately stepped back around the corner. In that brief moment, however, he’d seen enough to turn bright red in what was a convincing imitation of a tomato. The other teen shot up, equally startled, and grabbed for the nearest piece of cloth to cover him up, which happened to be his underwear. Toothless barked happily and shot forward before Hiccup could stop him, and the other teen gave a startled ‘WOW’ as Toothless jumped around him. Obviously the dog was not at all fazed by the fact that this guy was naked.

“Toothless, here!” Hiccup called. The dog looked back, barked once more, then grabbed the white-haired teens trousers and headed back to his master, proudly presenting him his prey.

“Holy shit! You scared me!” Jack called out.

“Sorry!” Hiccup replied. “I uhm… didn’t know that you uhm… a-anyway…” the brunette grabbed hold of the pants. “Toothless, let go!” The dog obliged and Hiccup clutched the cloth to his chest. “So uhm… I kinda have your pants. Sorta. S-sorry.” He was still hiding around the corner, afraid to come out again. Even though the sudden confrontation had startled him, he couldn’t deny he was also a tiny little bit aroused. ‘Cause holy shit that dude was hot. It had only been a brief glimpse, but still. Slender build, pale, smooth skin, and then his-

“I’d like those back, if you don’t mind.” Hiccup snapped back to reality and stared at a grinning face with bright blue eyes. If there was a competition for smiles, this guy would compete at the highest professional level. Like, our representative in the smiling-Olympics, and a strong candidate for gold at that. The brunette handed him his pants and mumbled another apology. He couldn’t help but quickly check out the still mostly naked teen in front of him, confirming that he was indeed, very sexy.

“Thanks”. Jack quickly put his shorts on, while Hiccup got another look at his now wet, white briefs. It was like a wet t-shirt contest, only more to Hiccups liking. His cheeks got even darker and he looked away, suddenly very awkward and very much aware of the embarrassment popping a boner would produce. Toothless, however, shared non of this discomfort and happily greeted the stranger. “Yeah yeah, I like you to, you pants stealing monster!” Jack scratched the husky behind the ears.

“W-well, sorry about that…”, Hiccup mumbled. “I guess I better get going.”

Jack shrugged. “Your loss. This is the coolest place around, you know.”

“I-I uhm… you were already here so-”

“I’m Jack, by the way.” The white-haired boy extended his hand.

“Hiccup… and this thief is called Toothless.”

“I have cold drinks. Want one?”

Jack went back to his spot and grabbed two cokes drinks from his bag, offering Hiccup one. They got down in the shade and Hicup made a conscious effort not to stare at his new-found acquaintance. They drank in silence while Toothless went about, sniffing the ruins, peeing on a stone here and there. The white-haired teen was still shirtless and Hiccup couldn’t blame him. This might be the coolest place about, but it was still warm as hell. No longer seventh-layer of hell warm, but more like a confident second-layer temperature. Hiccup, however, wasn’t just going to undress at random. That would be creepy, he decided. Besides, he didn’t feel very comfortable about his scrawny body, especially next to someone as hot as Jack.

The silence dragged on and turned into the slightly tense and uncomfortable kind of silence. The kind of silence that, especially when combined with a phone call, can be Hiccups worst nightmare. Apparently, having a drink with someone you just caught naked can be a bit awkward. Who would’ve guessed.

Toothless had taken a swim in the moat and came back, panting happily, ready to distract the uncomfortable teens. He shook himself dry right next to them, spraying them with cold water. Hiccup yelped and Jack just laughed and saved his book from the dog-provided rain. When the brunette recognized the cover, his eyes lit up. “Seriously?! I love that book!”

Jack grinned, relieved that the tension between them had been broken. They talked for what seemed hours, starting at books but soon switching to whatever was going on in their lives. It was strange to talk to a complete stranger like that, but it felt nice. Free, in a way. Hiccup was really starting to take a liking to him. That feeling was mutual, and Jack had long forgiven him for walking in on him. Hell, it could have been worse. He could have been doing other things than just drying up from skinny-dipping…

As the brunette got comfortable with the company, he did eventually take his shirt off. But only after Toothless had wet it again by rubbing against it, causing it to smell like wet dog.

Then Jack asked the ridiculous yet strangely appealing question.

“Wanna go for a swim?”


End file.
